


A Rowaelin Pregnancy

by hermajestymanon



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom, sarah j maas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermajestymanon/pseuds/hermajestymanon
Summary: Rowan's mate Aelin is getting ready to give birth to twins. In this fic complications threaten more than one life as Aelin gives birth





	

Pregnant, with twins, twins, Rowan’s mate was sitting on her throne, cross-legged and irritable. His Fireheart hasn’t been able to wear her tunics and pants for well over two months and was stuck in empire-waisted gowns.  
Standing at Aelin’s side, Rowan watched as his fireheart played with a weave of fire to blow of steam. He knew this pregnancy was hard on her and wished he could do something about it.  
To make matters worse, Dorian and Chaol had come visit. Not for any real reason, just to talk about books with Aelin.  
Getting up off the throne, Aelin announced, “I am going to the kitchen. And if you follow me I will pluck you Rowan Whitethorn Galathenius.”  
Chaol raised his eyebrows and looked at Dorian who was trying not to laugh.  
Rowan growled but said, “I could go for you, you know. You about to give birth, Aelin.”  
Growling at him, Aelin said, “Really? Is that so. And here I thought I was getting fat.”  
At the door that he was standing guard, Fenrys stiffened. The heat in the room was rising.  
Rowan raised his brows. Aelin sighed, lowering the temperature, “I want chocolate and I can damn well go get it myself. I am capable you know. Being pregnant does not make me an invalid.”  
Slowly, choosing his words carefully, Rowan said, “I know that. Take Fenrys with you, he could use a walk.”  
“If it will make his majesty feel better, I shall take wolf-boy with me. Maybe we’ll go out to the gardens and play fetch.” Aelin said, winking at Fenrys, who glared at her.  
Opening his mouth, Aelin interrupted, “No, I’m not winnowing to the kitchen. Its right down the corridor for crying out loud. Stay here and talk about kingly things with Dorian.”  
Before Rowan could say anything, Aelin stalked off down the hall with Fenrys right behind her. Rowan fought ever urge to follow his pregnant mate. His mind quickly flashed to Lyria.  
“Rowan,” Dorian said, feeling the temperature drop significantly, “It’s going to be okay. She’ll be right back. Aelin is anything but defenseless.”  
Not feeling any better, Rowan asked Dorian, “How is Manon? Have your Hand and she gotten along any better?”  
Dorian winced, “Er, not really. But the number of times she’s threatened to skewer him as lowered, so there’s that.”  
Chaol glared at Dorian.  
Before Rowan could respond he smelled something sweet, followed by, “ROWAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.”

In a blind panic, Rowan shouted back and ran, “Stay there, I’m coming to get you.”  
Leaving Dorian and Chaol, Rowan ran down the hall. His mate’s water just broke and he wasn’t there.  
In the hall, Aelin, was looking down, eyes wide, at the puddle that had formed beneath her.  
Looking up at him, Aelin pointed and said, “I swear to gods, if you say I told you so-” and then winced. Fenrys helped Aelin to the ground.  
“Fenrys winnow her to a bedroom!” Rowan barked. His mate was.. She was.. There was a silence in his head.  
Fenrys opening his mouth, Aelin interupted, “No. It’s too late. I can’t- GODS DAMN IT.”  
Rowan watched as pain flashed across Aelin’s face. On his knees, he gave his hand to Aelin to crush, if need be.  
“Go get Yrene. Tell her the twins are coming.” Rowan said, “Now.”  
Without a word, Fenrys winnowed.  
Rowan could feel his instincts trying to override his commonsense. His mate was defenseless in a hallway about to give birth-  
“Don’t you dare go territorial on me, you buzzard. If anyone gets to start growling it’s me.” Aelin said, squeezing his hand.  
“Move over to the side, your highness. I need to have access to the queen.” said Yrene, from behind him.  
He shifted himself to Aelin’s side, letting Yrene through.  
“I don’t understand, I thought I had a month left. They’re early.” Aelin said to Yrene.  
Kneeling down before Aelin, Yrene said lifting up Aelin’s skirts, “It is alright. Twins tend to come earlier than single births.”  
Looking up at Fenrys, who had gone still, Yrene said, “bring me lots of towels and warm water. Now Fenrys.”  
Winnowing away, Yrene said to Aelin, “Are you ready to be a mother, majesty?”  
Aelin let out a strangled cry, Rowan put his hand on her lower back, rubbing small circles.  
She looked at him, her turquoise eyes swimming. “You will be a great mother, Fireheart.”  
She blinked back tears and then nodded  
“Here, I found all of the towels and water that I could find.” Fenrys said, holding.. A lot of towels.  
Fenrys was too close to Aelin, Rowan held in a growl. He’s their friend. He’s helping, he thought.  
As if sensing his thoughts, Fenrys took a step backwards.  
Yrene looked up at Aelin, golden brown eyes alert, “It’s time, Aelin.”

 

“I need you to push, Aelin”  
Sweat trickled down Aelin’s forehead and neck. Using his wind and ice, Rowan lowered the temperature a little, fighting Aelin’s fire that was starting to make it rise.  
Aelin squeezed her eyes shut, chin to her chest, clenched her teeth, and pushed.  
Taking in haggard breaths, Aelin’s hands were planted behind her, on the stones of the floor. Rowan could see that there was a faint glowing from them, Aelin was trying to rein in her fire. The stones were warming.  
“Don’t worry about your magic, Fireheart. I have it controlled. Just focus on the babies.”  
“Again, Aelin.” said, Yrene.  
With sweat still beading on her forehead, Aelin cried, “I ca-, I can’t”  
“Yes, you can Fireheart. I’m with you. You can do this.” Rowan said into her hair, rubbing her lower back.  
“Your doing well your majesty, one more.” Yrene coached.  
Aelin pushing harder, Yrene said, “Get the towel ready Fenrys.”  
Kneeling down beside her, Fenrys had the towel out, but he looked. And the look cost him. Falling backwards, hitting his head on the stones, Fenrys fainted.  
“For the love of- Dorian, get your ass out here.” Rowan called, magic making his voice carry.  
A second later, Dorian ran down the hall as fast as he could. Without needing to be told, he kneeled and held out a towel, readying it for the infant.  
“Okay Aelin. One more time and she’s here.” said Yrene.  
“She?”  
Smiling down at Aelin, Rowan said, “She.”  
Aelin held back a sob and pushed once more.  
“Here she comes, Aelin.” said Dorian, his blue eyes glowing from the growing fire in the sconses.  
Rowan could sense Dorian using his magic to keep the fire under control.  
Hearing a faint cry, Rowan saw Dorian lean over and wrap the infant in a towel.  
There, a small head of silver hair, peeked past Aelin’s leg.  
“Lyria.” Aelin said. “Her name is Lyria.”  
Rowan choked back a sob.

“Do you want to cut the cord, Rowan?” Yrene glanced over Aelin’s legs.  
Looking past Dorian, Rowan took the pink cord and cut it with his magic.  
Dorian handed Lyria to Rowan and picked up another clean towel, positioning himself to get ready for the second infant.  
Rowan looked down at his daughter and saw his green eyes reflecting back at him.  
“One more time, Aelin. One down, one to go.” said Yrene.  
Quickly glancing at Lyria, there were fresh tears in Aelin’s eyes. She looked back at Yrene and knodded slowly.  
“Okay. Now push Aelin. Just one big one.”  
Sucking in a breath, Aelin squeezed her eyes shut and pushed once more as Fenrys shook his head and sat up.  
“I’m so sorry Rowan, I-” Fenrys stammered.  
“Not now, Fenrys.” Rowan snapped.  
Leaning over, Dorian took the infant, “It’s a boy, Rowan.”  
“I have a son?” Rowan whispered.  
Aelin took the boy from Dorian. He had her turquoise eyes and golden hair.  
Rowan cut the second cord.  
Aelin looked down at him, at her son, her eyes glassy and far away.  
“Sam,” Rowan said. “We’re naming him Sam.”  
Aelin looked up at Rowan and slowly smiled.  
Yrene furrowed her brows. “There’s something wrong. He’s not crying.”  
Aelin slowly shifted her head, looking at Yrene. “Do something.”  
Her voice sounding hollow.  
Taking Sam, Yrene put her hand on his chest. “His lungs are collapsed. Dorian. I need you to use your magic and slowly put air in his lungs and simultaneously heal them. Can you do that?”  
Nodding gravely, Dorian took Sam and focused his power on his lungs. Slowly, mimicing breath.  
Yrene looked at Aelin, then looked down between her legs. “The bleeding isn’t stopping.”

\----  
Rowan’s heart cleaned stopped. No. No. His Fireheart has been through too much. He would keep them alive. His Fireheart and his son and his daughter. They would all live.  
“Your highness, I need to have room. Dorian needs to take Sam and Lyria somewhere.” Yrene said.  
No. Sam is-  
“Focus, Rowan.” Yrene snapped, voice hard.  
“Rowan, I will save him. I swear on my life. He will be okay.” Dorian said, still elevating Sam’s lungs, pushing air into them.  
“I will hold you to your promise, King. I don’t care what wars I have to wage. You save my son.” Rowan growled.  
Dorian bowed his head.  
Taking Lyria from Rowan, Fenrys put his hand on Dorian’s shoulder and winnowed them away.

\-----  
In the nursery, Fenrys carfully placed Lyria in her crib. Her eyes were closed and there was a faint smile on her lips.  
She’s okay. She’s sleeping, Fenrys thought.  
Dorian was standing at the changing table. One hand under Sam’s head and another atop his chest.  
Fenrys could feel Dorian pull his magic and wrap it around Sam’s lungs. His shoulders were locked into place, his blue-black hair hanging over his eyes. He was mouthing the word ‘breathe’ over and over.

\---  
“Rowan, I need you to come over by me.” Yrene said, sliding over to the side.  
Rowan gently placed Aelin’s head on the ground, her face was drained of color.  
Sitting next to Yrene, Rowan asked, “What now?”  
“The reason she started hemorrhaging is because she delivered the first placenta to fast. I need you to slowly freeze the second one as I deliver it.”  
Hold on, Aelin. You aren’t fading. I won’t let you, Rowan thought, pulling on the bond.  
\----  
Aelin had gone into labor at least an hour ago. Then Rowan had called out for Dorian a half hour ago and he went running. He didn’t know what to do. He should help. There must be something he could do.  
He started to jog down the corridor.  
Rowan and Yrene was kneeling down, in front of what appeared to be Aelin, “Is there-”  
Chaol was slammed backwards to the ground by a force of magic.  
“GET OUT” Rowan growled, echoing off the walls.  
Scrambling backwards, Chaol fled the hall.  
Something was wrong. And he couldn’t do anything to fix it.

\-----  
Rowan’s instincts took over, flinging Chaol down the hall. Removing any possible threats from his mate.  
He knew Chaol wasn’t a threat but Aelin was-  
“Carefully rip off her skirts,” Yrene instructed.  
Rowan ripped the fabrics, leaving only green from the navel up.  
Yrene dipped her hands in a bowl of water, scrubbing fiercely, removing any contamination.  
Taking a blade, Yrene began an incision at Aelin’s pubic bone. She cut horizontaly, but not deep enough to cut muscle.  
Rowan could feel the thread of the bond slowly break, almost making him panic. His pupils were dilating.  
Yrene moved Aelin’s stomach muscles and removed the placenta and the pooling blood.  
“Now I need you to heal the areas where blood is still coming out.”  
Focusing his magic, Rowan knitted tissue over tissue to heal the places that was still bled.  
She finally stopped bleeding.  
“What now?” Rowan asked Yrene.

\---  
Dorian could sense Sam’s lungs starting to develop and breath more.  
Slowly pulling his magic back, he looked over at Fenrys whose stillness told him to not make any sudden moves.  
“He’s alright. Sam is going to live.”  
A weight removed itself from Fenrys’ chest.  
“Go see if Rowan needs any help. I’ll watch them. I swear on my life nothing will happen to them.”  
Giving him a look that promised death, “Your life means nothing to me, boyo,” and winnowed.  
\----  
Rowan kept his focus on healing the cut to the abdomen at Yrene’s instruction, but he could feel his instints right under the surface.  
Aelin’s face was starting to flush with color, he almost sobbed.  
But then Fenrys winnowed right in front of Aelin. Rowan looked up at him and flung his magic, almost knocking him to the ground when Yrene said, “Rowan, calm down, right now.”  
Fenrys stood up, rubbing the back of his head, but wisely kept his mouth shut.  
Yrene said, “We need to move her to her rooms,” looking at Fenrys, “can you winnow her there?”  
Fenrys looked to Rowan, “Just do it.” he grounded out.  
Nodding, he took off his jacket, flinging it over Aelin’s healing body, and picked her up. He rested her head against his chest and placed his arm underneath her legs, “I’ll meet you in your room, Rowan.” and winnowed.

\---  
Sam had started to cry. Picking him up gently, Dorian began to hum a lewd melody he learned as a child.  
“Is that really approprate, Dorian?” Chaol said, walking into the room. His clothes were ragged and he had a gash in his forhead.  
“What the hell happened to you?” Dorian asked, still cradling Sam.  
Chaol scoffed, “I learned what happened when you come up behind a fae and his hurt mate.”  
Dorian frowned, “Rowan did that to you? You’re lucky that’s all that happened.”  
Chaol waved him off, “What’s going on, is Aelin okay?”  
“I don’t know. She started hemorrhaging and then Sam,”he gestured to the babe in his arms, “his lungs weren’t working properly.”  
“Is he alright? Is Aelin alright?”  
Looking down at Sam, Aelin’s eyes looked up at him, “Yeah. he’s okay now. But I don’t know about Aelin.”  
Chaol smiled, “His name is Sam?”  
Dorian figured that it would probably be best to not bring up the fact that he basically made a deal with his life forfiet if anything happened to the twins in his care.  
“Yeah, it is.”

\----  
Rowan wanted to shift into his hawk form to fly to his mate, but he hurried with Yrene to his rooms.  
“The worst is over, Rowan.”  
He hoped the healer was right. He could feel the bond’s threads starting to reinforce themselves. His Fireheart was a survivor. She would live.

\----  
Fenrys took Aelin over to her bed and pulled the blanket back, placing her softly in it.  
He has removed several of the pillows, leaving only one, just incase it obstructed her airways. 

In the bedroom, Rowan gently removed what was left of Aelin’s green dress, she wasn’t going to be happy about this, she loved that dress, and threw it in the fireplace.  
Fenrys went over to the armiore and pulled out a long white flowly nightgown and brought it over to Rowan, who carefully put it on Aelin.  
Rowan was fighting with himself. He wanted to see if Sam was alright but didn’t want to leave Aelin.  
Fenrys, as if sensing Rowan’s inner-struggle, said, “Sam is fine. Dorian completely healed him. Do you want me to bring him and Lyria here for you and Aelin, when she wakes up?”  
Rowan almost sighed with relief, “Yes.”  
With a nod, Fenrys winnowed and a few seconds later, winnowed in with two cribs. He moved them, one on each side of the master bed, and then winnowed back to the nursery.

\---  
Dorian who still held Sam was talking to Chaol, who was now holding Lyria. He wasn’t suprised when Fenrys winnowed in. He just grabbed ahold of each crib and said, “Bring the twins to the master suite,” and vanished.  
Chaol looked at Dorain who just shrugged and turned around and headed out the door, down the hall, to Aelin and Rowan.

\----  
Aelin sturred in her sleep, murmmering “Sam.”  
Rowan smoothed back her hair and whispered, “He’s okay Fireheart. Come back to me.”  
Dorian and Chaol came into the bedroom with Sam and Lyria. Wanting to see for himself, he went to Dorian and took Sam.  
Resting his ear against Sam’s chest, Rowan heard an uninterupted stream of air going in and out of Sam’s lungs.  
Looking at Dorian, he said. “Thank you, Dorian. Thank you for saving my son,” smiling, he added, “It looks like you get to live, Majesty.”  
Chaol’s head snapped to Dorian, “What?”  
Dorian winced, “I may have sworn to protect the twins with my life..”  
Chaol groaned.  
Rowan, ignoring them, looked down at his son. His turquoise eyes looked back up at him, a hand reaching. Rowan took his son’s tiny hand. He knew in that moment that his children could ask the world of him and he’d give it to them. Gladly.  
From behind him, he heard a hoarse voice, “Let me see him.”  
Aelin tried to sit up, “No don’t. Let your stomach heal.” Yrene said sternly. Aelin winced, lowering herself back into the bed.  
Rowan came over and gently handed Sam to her.  
Aelin looked down at him, taking his small hand into hers, “Hi, Sam. I’m your mother. And this grumpy buzzard is your father.”  
Chaol came over and gave Lyria to Rowan, “We’ll leave the four of you alone.”  
He and Dorian left, heading for their guest chambers.  
Rowan came over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Aelin. The two of them sat together, holding their children.  
First making sure that Aelin was healed, Yrene gave a small bow of her head and left, leaving Rowan and his family alone.  
This is happiness, Rowan thought. Pure, undiluted happiness.  
“Did you ever think that this would be the end?” Rowan said. Aelin knew what he meant. Between them, whatever’s end was where they’d go, together, no matter the cost.  
“This isn’t the end, Rowan. It’s just the beginning.”  
He looked down at Lyria and over at Sam. Aelin was right. This was just the beginning.


End file.
